Hetalia - Turn of the Tide
by Lollipoplou
Summary: Sequel to Hetalia - The Cold of War. Steampunk AU. The impossible has become reality. Terrible secrets long buried have finally been exposed, and now threaten the very balance of realms both physical, and astral. While the Isles prepare for war, Arthur must be ready to fight his own alongside dear friend Alfred Jones and brother Allistor as the forces Heaven and Hell close in. USUK


Hetalia - Turn of the Tide

And after a long, long break, we are back in the Isles! Things have settled down in life and this series is calling to me. I'd like to thank whose who have been waiting patiently for this, you're all amazing.

This is the third instalment of the Hetalia - Of Magic and Might, and if you haven't read the first and second, Hetalia - Of Magic and Might, and Hetalia - The Cold of War respectively, than I suggest you do so before starting this… I mean, you have to. I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life.

Now, with further ado, I present you Hetalia - Turn of the Tide

Enjoy!

* * *

The Capital, The International Airship Crossing, Port Three

The weather in the Capital was surprising mild for late winter, with flocks of noisy seagulls that cawed in the grey sky above it's lively airship crossing. The many ships that were docked in the ports were all with heaps snow and ice covering their decks, their mooring lines tied down by the crossing's labour workers. The usual crowd was as it always were, bustling and heaving as travellers, visitors and other business folk came to and from the docked ships; the Empire's grand inter-isle transport carriers colossal in comparison to the smaller private vessels. It was the expensive tailored coats, furs and aura of wealth and importance that set the high class apart; their upturned noses always snobbishly pointing skyward. Workers of the crossing slaved away exhaustedly in the nippy weather, their noses and cheeks flushed red as they bustled about like worker bees and added to the audible chattering buzz of the crossing's noise. Yes, it was a fine morning to begin the day in the Capital. It was a pity that it was ruined for Allistor Kirkland, by Alfred Jones's never-ending stream of questions.

"So the stones (that you won't let me use), say it's all clear?" Alfred piped as he leaned his weight on the edge ledge of their nordic ship as it glided into port number three and it's attendees waved the pilot forward to help guide them into landing. The rebel youth was clothed in Arthur's cloak of signature Kirkland green, and beneath that, he wore a shirt brown waist coat with a bolo tie around the collar. At first he had been hesitant about his attire, unsure how to feel about wearing Arthur's cloak, because it was well, Arthur's. It was only after Allistor's insistence that he wore it, did he finally feel comfortable enough to appreciate the amazing enchantments that the Kirklands had weaved into green fabric. His favourite being the enchantment of weightlessness that made his body much lighter, and enabled him to jump higher and run faster; Allistor had watched on in amusement when Alfred had experimentally scrambled up and down the rigging of the ship like a monkey.

However, the livelihood Alfred expedited during the day did not match that of the night. Allistor knew that too well of the nightmares that plagued his traumatised mind; the tears that ran down his face as he called out to his brother, apologising over and over again. Self-inflicted scratches would appear overnight on his neck, over Arthur's handprint branded there as he screamed for the half-angel to stop. Yes, Alfred did suffer from night terror's and it was only Allistor's warding that cancelled the sound that prevented the rest of the crew from hearing it.

The port three attendees caught the thick ropes that were thrown down by the ship's crew and wrestled to draw the ship closer as the pilot began to deflate the ballon. Allistor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to resist the temptation to push the boy overboard. He never seemed to be able to stop after asking one question.

"Aye, sunny boy. Clear as crystal. An' the reason I'mma not lettin' ya near them is because they are not ta be messed around with!" He huffed, though the twinkle in his eyes told Alfred that he wasn't seriously irritated. Over the past few days they had spent travelling as companions, Alfred had found that Allistor was so much more than Arthur's big bad brother. For one, Alfred had never knew how widely read Allistor was, possessing knowledge on topics that Alfred would of immediately ruled out. He enjoyed to quiz him, specially on all matters fanatical; his thirst to learn more about the magical side of the world could not be quenched. Strangely, Allistor had been very patient with Alfred and his persistent questioning like that of a child. It reminded him of how Arthur used to be while he had been learning magic under him.

"I wouldn't mess with them! C'mon, bro. I have loads of questions I want answers to!" Alfred countered.

"Oh aye? Like what?" Allistor snickered with a roll of his eyes. Alfred bit the inside of his cheek as he thought and the pair jolted as the ship landed.

"Like, are there other people out beyond the Isles? How are we able to get fresh water if we live on floating land masses? What even makes them float? Are we alone in the universe?" Alfred rambled as he followed Allistor down the boarding ramp onto the wooden suspended port, the Scot giving the pilot a salute of thanks as the pair walked towards the central courtyard.

"Ya already know tha answer to tha last one" Allistor argued as they began pushing through the crowd, careful not to let their bags knock about into others. They made their way past the guarded gates and ticket desks out onto the busy street, a tramline directly in front while automobiles tooted past along the cobbled roads.

"Yeah, but I'm trying not to think about that one too much and besides- Quick! On that tram!" Alfred abruptly blurted as he grabbed Allistor's arm and dashed forward to leap onto the slowly moving public transport. Passengers grumbled as they managed to jump on at the last moment, tutting at their outlandish behaviour before forgetting them and quickly turned their attention back onto themselves. Allistor leaned out to look at the buildings as the tram began to climb a gentle uphill. He let out a low impressed whistle as he awed at the tall, packed brick buildings' size and architecture.

"There ain't nothin' like this in the Elder Grove, I'll tell ya" Allistor remarked and missed the pretentious looks of disapproval the other passengers sent him. Alfred loudly cleared his throat and the eyes glanced shamefully away.

"Yeah, I've only visited a couple times. Newtown was a right bumpkin village so city life was way weird at first". Allistor raised an inquisitive thick eyebrow as the tram carriage continued to shake and rattle as it climbed.

"Y'ar used ta it now?"

"Ha, no way dude. Some things are still total baloney, but I'm more streetwise now, you know? Know where the spots are and all that," Alfred answered and smirked when he noticed that a young woman in a white petticoat and her friend were goggling at Allistor, fanning themselves with pretty lace fans. He did kinda stand apart, ruggedly handsome opposed to over groomed quality men of the Capital possessed.

Alfred chuckled and leaned in to whisper, "Bro, don't look now. But you have two super cute girls checking you out". Allistor's brows immediately creased and he fixed his stern gaze onto the gaping girls. The pair squealed and hid their blushing faces behind their fans, occasionally peeking out and giggly whispering to one another. Allistor rolled his eyes at Alfred, who still had the biggest smirk on his face, before he coughed and went back to looking at the scenery that whizzed by.

"So where is Artie's place?" He asked as the tram chugged up into the upperclass distinct, the transition clear to see by the sudden increase in quality of the streets. Buildings started to become wider, more spread out with railed baloneys and classy double front doors. Flower baskets hung from window ledges and there were luxurious water features and lampposts that lined the clean streets.

"We'll be there in about five minutes, he and Francis live in a super swank apartment. They even own a little café under it" Alfred laid out and paused when he saw Allistor's eyebrows shoot up in disbelief.

"Artie… and this, Francis…have their own…apartment together" Allistor painfully stringed into a sentence. Alfred's eyes went wide when he realised how Allistor had misunderstood.

"Uh! No, no. Jeez, it's not what you think. Arthur and Francis aren't together or anything like that"

Allistor continued to look like he didn't believe him, "If they shared an apartment for years, lad. I'll be very surprised if there was never was anything". Alfred stayed quiet after that for the rest of the tram ride…

The tram shrieked to a stop into the shopping distinct's station and as Alfred and Allistor stepped off, the ladies that had been swooning over Allistor waved their silk handkerchiefs after him. The two moved with Alfred leading the way through the colourful market stall lined street. They rounded a street corner and Alfred heard a strangely familiar voice call to him.

"Good sir! Sir, say, have I not seen your face before?" It was a wine merchant in a red tent, and unbelievably, the very same one that he and Kiku had encountered on their mission when they had first met Arthur and Francis. The one who had gave Kiku a dodgy sample of wine. The merchant smiled a greedy little smile as he waved the men to come over to his tent, barrels upon barrels stacked on display indicating that business was slow.

"Yeah, I've seen you before. You gave my friend some knock off wine the last time I was here" Alfred accused and watched as the merchant paled and rubbed his little hands nervously together.

"Ah! But all was a mistake. After all, Mario Handrow sells only the finest of wine!" He tried to laugh off, though the bead of sweat on his brow gave away his total discomfort. Alfred clicked his tongue in irritation as he started off again. Allistor fell into step beside him and they continued down the jolly street.

"Who was the friend?" The Scot asked curiously while he looked up at the steams of flags at criss-crossed over their heads. Passersby carried gift wrapped presents for the coming new year and the duo passed a choir of child singers were singing festive carols. Christmas and New Year was celebrated on a much grander scale in the Capital than in Newtown and the North.

"Kiku Honda. Small asian guy that you can usually see hanging around Ludwig" Alfred explained and Allistor nodded.

"I know tha one. I saw him a couple o' times training alone at midnight. Good gods, he could wield a sword".

"Yeah, he's pretty sick. Not even Liz, who is like the biggest badass of us all, can beat him" Alfred chuckled as they rounded the final corner that opened to the plaza. The shop fronts were as polished and deluxe as the last time Alfred had seen them, the only real differences being the awesome festive decorations and fairy lights that hung outside. Alfred lifted and pointed his index finger to where the Tea Room was located. He opened his mouth to announce that they had reached their location, but paused when he saw the back of a blond open the front door and enter. Alfred gasped when he put together why the person reminded him of someone so strongly.

"Holy shit. I think that's Francis that just went in" Alfred stammered and rushed forward to the Tea Room's front, Allistor hot in his heels. Alfred caught the door before it closed and quickly stepped inside. Francis' head snapped around with a fierce look that flipped to shock when he recognised the first intruder.

"Alfred?," Francis cried taken back, and his face softened when he saw that it was indeed the man, "mon dieu!, it is you!" He laughed as he strode forward and pulled Alfred into a hug. Alfred stiffened and awkwardly patted Francis on the back in return.

"Ha, yeah it's me dude" Alfred smiled despite the green eyed monster part of him that grumbled in protest. It was hard to dislike the guy when he was genuinely happy to see you. "So like, what are you doing here man? I thought that you were chilling at some lord's house". Francis pulled away to beam happily at Alfred and, despite never feeling romantically attracted to him in anyway, Alfred let his heart beat a little faster. The fuck? Why did Francis suddenly seem even more good looking? It was like someone had taken his solid '10' and ramped it to '20'. Alfred shook his head to clear it and was relieved to find the misplaced feeling passed quickly.

"I was, but you see, I 'ad to return. I was contacted by a sorcerer by the name of Gisil and he 'old me to come 'ere. He said that Arthur was been placed under some spell and that he needs me to wake him" Francis explained, his worried violet blue eyes flickered to the right for a millisecond. Allistor stepped forward threateningly and looked Francis up and down, a good head taller than him and radiated a a menacing aura. He looked back to Alfred sceptically.

"Is man legit? This is 'Francis'?" Allistor dubiously asked as if the whole thing was one big joke. Alfred nodded his head.

"He's legit. He already knows that Arthur is a sorcerer". Allistor's brows frowned at the revelation and narrowed his greek-fire eyes back at Francis.

"Why would Gisil tell you ta come? What exactly did he say?" He interrogated and Francis' eyes darted right again.

"He was vague. I was 'old that Arthur needed my 'elp and that I was the only one who could do it. That's all I know," Francis stated and breathed again when Allistor gave him his personal space back. Alfred looked at him unsure, not confident that Francis was telling the whole truth. The whole situation seemed too fishy. Realistically, what were the odds that he received a message from very same person that they came all this way to see? Simply received a letter where with Allistor (the man's own son), he sent a vision? It didn't add up. The frenchman righted his shirt and extended his hand out to Allistor.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Francis Bonnefoy, an old friend of Arthur's, and you are?". Allistor regarded Francis' outstretched hand coldly and crossed his arms defiantly, forcing Francis to awkwardly retract his hand.

"His brother, Allistor"

"This… is a surprise. Arthur had told me all his brothers had…passed. It's a pleasure to meet you" Francis tried and got a scowl in return from the defensive Scot.

"Can't say tha same. I've smelt basket of roses less sickly than you," Allistor rudely snorted before he ended the conversation by bypassing Francis and marched up the door that led up to the apartment, threw it up and stomped upstairs. Francis turned to look at Alfred with a raised eyebrows.

"Is he always that charming?" He asked with heavy sarcasm as he also turned his back on Alfred and then oddly, moved behind the register counter to take off and lay flat the mirror that hung on the wall behind it. Alfred gave him a bemused look, totally baffled as to why Francis would want the mirror to be taken off the wall. He'd always considered the man to be rather shallow in regards to his appearance.

"Yeah, he can be an asshole at times but he's a good guy. You just kinda have to put up with it," Alfred admitted with a wink and clapped Francis on the arm as he passed to follow Allistor upstairs, "Once your done, uh- taking down all the picture frames, come upstairs. I think Allistor is gonna show us some magic!".

* * *

The Capital, The Winter Palace, The King's Study

Elizabeth casually leant against the window pane with an book open in hand, pretending to read it. The King's study doors stood only a few metres away, locked but with no guards posted outside. Two days it had taken for Elizabeth to completely case it's guards' schedule in preparation to break in, and today was the day she finally would. The information she had spent the last days gathering told her that the Emperor was out the palace visiting a lord in the upper tier. His sister, upon returning from her failed mission, had resigned herself to her room and Elizabeth hadn't seen her since. She suspected that she had been relieved of her rank and duties. And finally, Roderick had told her that morning that he was going to be in stuck in his office dealing with his mountainous paperwork.

Elizabeth stole a glance down the hall and saw the backs of the two servants that had been previously sweeping, turn the corner at the end T-junction and vanish from sight. Excellent. Time to move. Elizabeth flipped to the back of her fake book to reveal the lock pick she had stashed there. She swiftly glided over to the study's double doors, knelt and proceeded to expertly pick the lock. She got the final pin to set and grinned when the rewarding click! was heard to signify that the door was now unlocked. Elizabeth straightened up and stealthily entered the grand study, quietly closing the door behind her.

She scanned the lavish room for where the Emperor might keep his private letters. The room was oval in shape and the floor was so well polished that Elizabeth could see her own reflection stare back at her. Her vision then jumped up and focused onto the weighty desk that sat beneath the colourful stained glass window.

Bingo. She crossed the room and walked around the desk to search it. The desk's polished surface was neat, with a stack of papers on the left under a crystal paperweight. Elizabeth picked up the stack and began to quickly flick through it. They were what she had expected; shipment records, intelligence reports and progression updates on arms production. One particular document caught Elizabeth's attention, with the red and bold letter 'TOP SECRET' printed in the top right corner.

"Project 'A.R.C'. Prototype Construction Status: Complete. Testing currently underway. We here at Comet labs, are delighted to learn that you successfully received our mechanical sentinels shipment. May they guard your roads and bring you victory in battle" Elizabeth skimmed through the typed letter and felt her blood chill. The Emperor were shipping in modern artillery from their weapon research labs in Cogs-Forge, and were in the progress of developing some top secret project codenamed 'A.R.C'. Mechanical sentinels? May they bring you victory? She had to report this to Gil. Elizabeth was moved away from the desk when she froze. The sound of a key being inserted into the lock rattled across the study.

"It's open?" A muffled voice questioned in confusion, before the speaker opened the door. Roderick's eyes met Elizabeth's petrified ones. A second of silence was what it took for the two to register each other.

"Elizabeth?! What-," Roderick uttered as he hurriedly closed the door behind him to avoid any onlookers from peeking in, "What on earth are you doing in here? You should know better that the King's study is off limits". Elizabeth's mind raced for a believable answer as her heart threatened to burst from her chest. She couldn't be caught, not after what she'd found.

"Um, yes I know that. But I came looking for you" Elizabeth tried and immediately cursed herself. Not even a child would believe that! Her gaze flickered to her left there the arched windows stood. Well, if the worst came to the worst, she could always throw herself out. Roderick frowned and shook his head. He was angry, the most she'd ever seen him be.

"Elizabeth. Be truthful with m-" He started, but was interrupted by the movement of air as the double doors were opened and someone new stepped into the study. Elizabeth felt her knees turn to jelly as the Emperor himself strode into his room, stopping to raise an eyebrow when he saw the two lovers together.

"Commander Edelstein. I do not recall inviting you into my study" The Emperor cooly stated as he looked between the two. The two attendees that had been accompanying him shared a panicked glance, silently asking the other if they had forgotten that Roderick had said he would be stopping by and had failed to mention it to the Emperor. Roderick gulped and gently pulled Elizabeth to his side, his body partly shielding her.

"My apologises, Your Majesty. I only came in to pick up the paperwork that Comma- I mean, Miss Arlovskaya has neglected to complete" Roderick answered as he pushed up his glasses, a nervous tic Elizabeth had observed that he had. The Emperor regarded him neutrally before he slid his stare onto Elizabeth. A slight curl pulled on the corner of his mouth.

"And to whom, do I have this pleasure?" He asked with a motion to Elizabeth. Roderick moved and took Elizabeth gentlemanly by the hand to present her.

"This is here Lady Elizabeth Héderváry. She has most recently joined the ladies of the court" Roderick introduced, his voice low with caution and fear for her. Elizabeth curtsied elegantly with a slight bow of her head; the very motion repulsed her. The Emperor simply nodded his head in response.

"Miss Héderváry, charmed. Tell me, how do you enjoy to spend your days?". Elizabeth continued to hold Roderick's hand, taking a small comfort that he had not let go. Perhaps he was not as angry to leave her side as she had feared.

"Back on my home Isle, I practised gymnastics, horseback riding and sharpshooting. Though, here, such sport is frowned upon by the court. So I must be content with more…mundane activities like culinary and musical arts" Elizabeth replied, an aloof clip to her words that silently criticised how women of the court were expected to conform to the docile stereotype. Her answer caused the Emperor's and Roderick's eyebrows to raise at her boldness; the Emperor's in amusement, Roderick's in alarm.

"Remarkable. I see that you are unlike any other lady of my court… Such spirit is rarely housed in the female form Now, if you would be so kind, I have just come from a long meeting and I must rest. I look forward to the next time we see each other, Miss Héderváry, Commander Edelstein" The Emperor titled his head to them before walking around to his desk; his eyes narrowed fro a millisecond when he saw Roderick gripped Elizabeth's hand tightly to the point where it was painful as he bowed.

"Until next time, Your Majesty" He returned before he turned with Elizabeth and speedily marched out of the study, unaware of the Emperor's narrowed eyes anchored on their backs as they left.

* * *

The Capital, The Winter Palace, Roderick Edelstein's Quarters

Roderick threw out his chamber doors and pulled Elizabeth in after him. The two maids that were stationed in there jumped at the pair's violent entrance.

"Out," Roderick ordered, and the young ladies dropped their dusters and hastily hurried out; too scared of the Commander to even spare a 'excuse us'. Once the door closed behind them, Roderick spun to face Elizabeth with eyes that held a thunder storm inside them.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this Elizabeth" He growled with his grip tightening around her forearm.

"I told you, I was looking for you" Elizabeth snapped back as she easily wrenched her arm out of Roderick's grip. In his anger, Roderick had appeared to forgotten that she was far stronger than him. The commander narrowed his eyes cynically at her and breathed heavily through his nose to try to calm himself.

"Elizabeth. Intruding into the Emperor's private office is a criminal offence. If it hadn't been me that found you, you would of be suspected of treason against the crown. The punishment for treason is execution. Gods! What was so important that you forgot that?". Elizabeth remained silent and allowed Roderick to rant his frustrations. Crap. What would be so important? Well, there could be one thing. And it'd be the worst lie she'd ever utter.

"Roderick," Elizabeth began, looking down at the floor and then slowly, deliberately, folded her hands over her lower stomach. "I'm late". Roderick's eyes morphed from rage to confusion, and then to went wide with realisation. Oh. Oh. His mouth fell open and he seemed to have gone into shock, his body frozen.

"Are you sure?," He softly asked, barely a whisper through his stiff lips. Elizabeth felt like the worst human being in the world as she nodded. She was scum, she was worst then scum. She didn't even deserve to be looked let alone loved. "T-this, this is- Elizabeth!" Roderick cried and swept Elizabeth into his arms, peppering kisses on her lips, cheeks and neck. The whole incident in the King's study forgotten. Elizabeth forced herself to laugh along with Roderick; when inside she felt like punching herself in the face, repeatedly. Her smile had never felt so false and ugly as Roderick lifted her hips and carried her to the bed. The rest of the morning was a nauseating blur of pleasure, and immeasurable guilt that could only be described as pure torture.

* * *

Unknown, unknown, The Garden of Gaia

Spritely clusters of bluebells, poppies and daffodils danced in the grassy meadow as Arthur Kirkland lay beneath an jaded oak tree at it's centre, his eyes closed with filtered yellow sunlight scattering across his peaceful face. He hasn't alone in the meadow, a woman was with him, and it was on her lap that his head rested; her wild, sprawling ringlets tickled his cheeks as she braided his locks of the same golden colour.

Arthur took in a deep, clean breath, the air slightly perfumed from the meadow's wildflowers.

"You awake sleepy head?" Her voice came out warm and maternal, her fingers delicately plucking near daisies to weave them into the quaint braids she had fashioned.

"Hm" Arthur hummed content to just lay there in peace as a bumblebee buzzed past his ear. He felt so light, so weightless it was as though nothing could ever disturb his quiet. A giggle floated down to him.

"Now, now little one you can't go back to sleep. So many people have been waiting for you, myself included" She teased with a tap on his nose, causing him to wrinkle it playfully.

"Why? I'm nothing special" Arthur sleepily returned, and the tracing fingertips stopped.

"Nothing special?," Her reply out beyond disbelief , "oh Arthur, you have no idea". The disappointment in her tone caused Arthur to open his spring green eyes and try to focus on her face, but his vision blurred when he tried.

"What do you mean?". She sighed and rested her palm against his fair forehead.

"You've awoken up to your true self Arthur, the self that you should of always been. I've waited so long for this moment" She confessed and Arthur hesitantly reached up and took her hand from his head.

"You sound sad. Have I upset you?". The curls shook above him as his hand was squeezed.

"You could never do that little one. You are too precious to me".

"Then what is it?" Arthur asked with doe eyes, true concern for this woman that meant everything, yet simultaneously nothing to him.

"It's…complicated. There are forces that move to oppose me, little one. Oppose me, my children, my kingdom, threatening everything I hold dear. It tears me apart". Arthur felt a uncontrollable sob escape him. How could anyone be so cruel?

"What can I do?" The words slipped from him without a thought and got a half heartened laugh from her.

"Nothing, not at the present time. No, what I need from you is to learn to control your new strength. Right now you are in your most vulnerable state, a newly born immortal with no method to defend yourself. The sudden presence of an Angel, especially a Seraph, will attract many unwanted eyes little one. You'll have to move quickly to evade them" The woman spoke, but Arthur had stopped listening at the words 'newly born immortal'. His mind had ground to a halt, ceased to function.

What? What had she mean't by that? Immortal…he wasn't immortal, he was human he-

Arthur screamed in agony as a pain in his head exploded, ranking his fingers across his scalp as he threw himself from the woman's lap. The dreamlike trance shattered; the meadow no longer tranquil, but threateningly foreign. His gut turned in on itself as he stumbled away, his head still buried in his hands. He felt so confused, his own body was unrecognisable as though it didn't belong, it wasn't his. He didn't understand why he was here or why there was two trailing deadweights anchored to his shoulder blades. The goddess was on her feet, reaching for her grandson and one of the most important people in her existence.

"Arthur! Arthur, you have to calm down! I can't sustain your spirit here if you are hysterical" She cried and the disturbed earth shook with her distress. Despite the innate yearning to follow her pleads, Arthur's terror forced him to cringe away.

"I don't know you, I- I don't know where I am" He stuttered as he backed away, his feet clumsy and tripped over themselves. He couldn't do this. The grass beneath his toes withered to crisps and scattered to the suddenly very dusty, very dry air; the meadow was crumpling around him. Gaia was desperately calling out to him now, but all sound was muffled. The leaves didn't rustle, the breeze had no song. The sun was dying and all that was good was fading, patches of grass cracked like fragmented glass from splintering to oblivion.

"On a night when the moon is full and the land is holy, we will speak again little one. We will speak again!" Were the last words Arthur heard as the ground gave out from under him, and plummeted him into darkness.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Super excited to get this series rolling again and if you are also looking forward this, please take the time to leave a review telling me your thinks, opinions and questions. I also have a hetalia superhero story in works so be sure to look out for that, I plan to be dually uploading them on alternate days but we'll see how it goes. Once again, thank you for reading and as always,

Until next time folks!


End file.
